„Welkome in Creepy Town”2- czyli zdobywanie znajomości ciąg dalszy.
ZGINIESZ!!!- dało się słyszeć wrzaski.- ZA TĄ ZBRODNIE ZAJ#BIE CIĘ!!! Mikhaln biegł przez ulice miasta unikając ataków łańcuchem, już z trudem łapiąc oddech i zastanawiając się jaką to „zbrodnie” popełnił. Starał się dokładnie przeanalizować całą swoją drogę na Cmentarz technologii, aby móc obserwować walkę Kaszuba. Wyszedł z domu wcześniej, gdyż chciał zająć dobre miejsce. Nie śpieszył się, więc poszedł trochę bardziej zatłoczoną główną ulicą. Kiedy skręcał pod nogi wyskoczył mu kot i tak zaskoczył maga, że ten stracił równowagę i upadł. Zły na zwierzaka od niechcenia cisnął w jego kierunku pociskiem energii… Zaraz czyżby chodziło o to? „Zbrodnią” miało być zaatakowanie kota? Mikhaln zdziwiony, aż zwolnił kroku. Był to błąd, pół sekundy po tym poczuł jak łańcuch uderza go w ramię i siła ciosu posyła go w ścianę. Na szczęście worki ze śmieciami zamortyzowały uderzenie. -''Dobrze, że ten hak'' nie rozpruł mi ręki- pomyślał z trwogą. Agresor, a właściwie agresorka, gdyż ścigającą go osobą była kobietą. Chyba, gdyż wyglądała dość dziwnie: zaczynając od koloru skóry i oczu, a kończąc na bronie jakimi się posługiwała były hak przymocowany do łańcucha oraz olbrzymia kosa, od której Mikhaln wyczuwał dziwną zimną energię. -Ja cię nauczę tak traktować koty- zaczęła. Mikhaln wybałuszył oczy, czyli rzeczywiście chodziło o kota.- ZGINIESZ!!!- usłyszał. -''Teleportano''- powiedział pośpiesznie mag. Pojawił się kilka metrów za nieznajomą. Nie wiedział co myśleć. Toczył w życiu różne walki, ale nigdy z powodu głupiego kota! Oddychał ciężko. Zaklęcie kosztowało go dużo energii. Nie była to teleportacja, jak wskazywała by nazwa, tylko przyspieszenie, niemalże do prędkości światła. Przy takiej szybkości masa obiektu zwiększa się wielokrotnie, więc pokonanie nawet tak krótkiego dystansu z takim tempem wymagało od niego energii podobnej, jak do przesunięcia małej góry. Nie miał jednak czasu na odpoczynek. Kątem oka dostrzegł ostrze kosy. W ostatniej chwili zawołał: -''Escudo!'' Cios kosy zablokowała bariera z energii. Mikhaln skarcił się w myślach, odskakując. Postawił osłonę zbyt pośpiesznie i nie była zbyt trwała. Gdy tylko wycofał się o krok tarcza pękła, a atakująca go dziewczyna ruszyła za nim. - Muszę zwiększyć dystans-'' pomyślał mag.- Asfal Riih!-'' zawołał. Błyskawicznie między magiem i nieznajomą pojawiło się małe tornado, które odepchnęło walczących w różne strony. Mikhaln nie zastanawiając się zaczął lewitować i rozpoczął inkantacje: -''Lelazzo Madraga!!!'' Nagle cała ulica zaczęła pękać. Siła grawitacji w promieniu dziesięciu metrów zwiększyła się dziesięciokrotnie. Wystarczyło. Nieznajoma znalazła się w jego zasięgu. Zaklęcie zaskoczyło ją. Grawitacja wcisnęła ją w popękany asfalt. Mikhaln był przekonany, że to koniec. Kiedy zobaczył, że nieznajoma podnosi się z rządzą mordu w czerwonych oczach nie wiedział, czy ma zwiewać jak najdalej, czy też rzucić kolejne zaklęcie. Jak zwykle zastanawiał się o sekundę za długo. Zobaczył lecący w jego stronę hak. -''Escudo.'' Tym razem tarcza była dużo wytrzymalsza i bez kłopotu odbiła hak. Nie miał wyboru. Rozpoczął kolejną inkantacje, dezaktywując poprzednie zaklęcie: -''Dhoruf Sabaha.'' Nieznajoma wykorzystując powrót normalnej grawitacji skoczyła w jego stronę. Mikhaln spojrzał pewnie w jej stronę. Jego oczy świeciły jasnym granatowo-fioletowym blaskiem. Wyciągnął rękęw jej stronę i skierował palce do góry. Nagle wszystko się odwróciło, dosłownie. Kamienne i betonowe odłamki zaczęły spadać, do góry. Mikhaln widział wszystko dokładnie. Linie czasoprzestrzeni, całą sieć. Wystarczyło zmienić wygięcie sieci, a cała grawitacja ulegała zmianie. Jedynym problemem było to, że trzeba było wiedzieć jak ugiąć linie. Jednak lata treningu pozwoliły Mikhalnowi na opanowanie do perfekcji tą technikę. Nieznajoma zaczęła z coraz większą prędkością lecieć ku górze. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. -''Czemu nie''- pomyślał mag i jeszcze bardziej zwiększył siłę odwróconej grawitacji. Dziewczyna zaczęła wręcz pędzić ku górze. Mikhaln dla czystej zabawy poleciał za nią. -''Wystrzelić ją na'' orbitę czy nie''- śmiał się w myślach.'' Kiedy znalazł się przy swoim przeciwniku. Zobaczył wielki strach w jej oczach. -Dobra- zaczął mag,- wystarczy. Rozłożył ręce i obydwoje zawiśli w powietrzu. Mikhaln popatrzył w dół. Byli blisko pięć tysięcy metrów nad ziemią. -O cholera....Cholera, cholera, CHOLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GRUNTU NIE MAM!!!!!!- zaczęła nagle wołać nieznajoma, jakby dopiero teraz odzyskała świadomość. -Spokojnie- zaczął Mikhaln.- Jak ci na imię? -JESTEŚMI PIERDYLIARD METRÓW NAD ZIEMIĄ A TY SIĘ MNIE PYTASZ O IMIĘ!!!!- odpowiedział mu wrzask. -Możemy polecieć wyżej. -Nie, nie, proszę nie. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. -Więc jak się nazywasz?- zapytał ponownie. -Mówią na mnie LoboTaker- odpowiedział niepewnie. -Ja jestem Mikhaln, wybacz nie wiedziałem, że tak się boisz wysokości, ale spokojnie zaraz bezpiecznie wrócimy na ziemię- to mówiąc zaczęli powoli opadać.- Wszystko to z powodu kota? -Nie przypominaj mi, bo jak wylądujemy to cię zabiję. -Dobra, dobra. Mama nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi miała za złe, że tak wyszło? -Zobaczymy, ale jak się przez ciebie spóźnię na walkę Serka i Przemka to ci kark skręce. -Na tym całym cmentarzysku? Też tam idę. Pokaż gdzie to jest, a zaraz się tam znajdziemy. Lobo wskazała Mikhalnowi polanę pełną czołgów na obrzeżach miasta. -Dobra, daj mi chwilę- zaczął mag.- Dhoruf Luyila! Wszystko wokół Lobo i Mikhalna jakby się wygięło. Tworząc coś w rodzaju tunelu wokół nich. W ułamku sekundy znaleźli się raptem parę metrów nad Cmentarzem technologii. Ludzie zaczynali się zbierać wchodząc na znajdujące się wszędzie czołgi. Niebieskowłosy chłopak odganiał ich, jednak nie on przykuł ich uwagę. Mikhaln wylądował razem z Lobo. -Dobra już jeste…''plask-'' zaczął Mikhaln jednak oberwał mocno w prawy policzek. -Jeśli zrobisz coś podobnego kiedykolwiek, to cię zabiję, będziesz cierpiał jak nigdy!- krzyknęła Lobo, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w swoją stronę. Mikhaln masując się po policzku zaczął szukać w śród tłumu. Dziewczyna z kocimi uszami tworzyła magiczny krąg. Mikhaln podszedł bliżej i zaciekawieniem patrzył na powstający ring. -''Ciekawe zaklęcie''- myślał, badając złożoną strukturę czaru. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że dziewczyna czyta je z książki.- Ciekawe co to? Będzie musiał porozmawiać z nią później, ale nie teraz. Za chwile zacznie się walka. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures